<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The (Mytho)magic of ice creams by Horrendous_Pegasus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862433">The (Mytho)magic of ice creams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrendous_Pegasus/pseuds/Horrendous_Pegasus'>Horrendous_Pegasus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrendous_Pegasus/pseuds/Horrendous_Pegasus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has to tag along with Jason to meet Thalia. Piper's coming as well, so he's a third-wheel, just great. Wait, who's that with Piper? Anne-what now? She likes Mythomagic too? No way! </p><p>OR</p><p> A Percabeth one-shot. Modern AU. (Percy loves Mythomagic is an AU by itself)<br/>Cross-posted on fanfiction.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The (Mytho)magic of ice creams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: This fic is dedicated to Prism, Ella, Sammy and, of course, Jeff. Love y'all.</p><p>If the story seems a bit rushed, my apologies. It was.</p><p>R&amp;R please!</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                 XxXxXx </p><p>“Did you know that you’re coming with me today to meet Piper?”</p><p>Percy dropped the load of clothes he was carrying. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and slowly turned his head to look at his roommate, college-mate and cousin (yes, those three in that order), Jason, who was lounging on the couch, looking as if he had not just dropped a bombshell on Percy. </p><p>“What? Jason, are you insane? There’s no way I’m third wheeling while you and Piper are all PDA! Besides, I have swimming practice, and coach would kill me if I miss it.”</p><p>Jason shrugged. “Sorry cuz, it was all last minute.  Don’t worry about being lonely, Pipes is getting another girl to come with her too. Who cares about practice? You already swim like you are part fish, and-”</p><p>“Are you trying to set me up, Grace?”</p><p>Jason shook his head. “Nah. Thalia got a break from work and she’s visiting us. Apparently this girl, Annabeth, and her, used to be besties. You know that Thalia only gets a break once a year, so we’ve got to go. Besides, remember what happened last year when you didn’t come to meet her?”</p><p>Percy shuddered. Last year, when Percy had stayed back at the room he shared with Jason instead of going out to meet Thalia, she had literally run up to the room, cracked the lock, pulled him up from the bed he was asleep on (hey, those Mythomagic marathon sessions with Grover and Nico were tiring), punched him and dragged him all the way to the diner where she was meeting Jason. While he was still in his bedclothes . </p><p>Yeah, it would be a good idea to go this time, even if that other girl was there. What was her name, Annie? Annabelle? Annabeth? Oh yeah, Annabeth. What kind of nerdy name was that?</p><p>“Jason, I am disappointed in you. Where’s the good-boy image you’re supposed to have? You literally resorted to blackmail!” Percy threw a pillow at him.</p><p>Jason snorted. “I’m just saving you from another session of geeking out with Grover  and Nico over cards.”</p><p>“We don’t geek out!”</p><p>“Sure you don’t.” Jason yawned. “We’re meeting in another twenty minutes, by the way. So you may want to start changing clothes. Unless you want to go back in your jammies?” Jason raised a brow, grinning.</p><p>Percy threw another bit of dirty laundry (was that a sock?) at Jason, before scampering up the stairs to shower.</p><p>                                                                                                                                       XxXxXx </p><p>Percy whistled. “Nice place, airhead.” </p><p>The hotel was huge. It was way bigger than the diner they had met in last time. <br/>Percy was glad he was in a suit this time and not, well, you know. He and Jason stepped out his old, beat up Prius, which looked a little (okay, a lot) out of place amongst all the sports cars parked around them. </p><p>Percy gasped as he saw a Maserati nearby, and the driver flashed him a grin, before revving the engine and driving past them, the tyres screaming on the asphalt. <br/>That was his car, darn it. His dad had promised him one if he passed college. For now though, the Prius was his. Well, at any rate, he had a car, didn’t he?</p><p>“Is your dad trying to do it again?” Percy asked, and immediately winced. Jason and Thalia shared a tense relationship with their dad. In fact, their relationship mostly consisted of the extravagant gifts their dad gave them, since he was too busy with work at Olympus industries to even see them more than twice a year. </p><p>Jason shrugged. “Yeah. Not like he cares, but yeah.” </p><p>Percy put an arm sympathetically around Jason. He knew what it felt like to have a dad away all the time, but at least he had his mother. Jason only had Thalia. And now Piper. </p><p>“We’ll you’ve got me, bro. We’ll pull through.” Percy added, and Jason grinned weakly at him.</p><p>“If the two of you are done  bromancing, you could, I  don’t  know, turn around and greet me?” Came a sharp voice. </p><p>Jason and Percy whirled around. “Thalia!” Jason exclaimed, and ran up, crushing her in a hug. </p><p>Jason did love his sister, even though he saw her even less than he saw his father. They stayed connected online all the time, and Percy more than once had to remind Jason to go to sleep, instead of staying up calling Thalia all night. </p><p>“Hey there, little bro. You too, kelp head.” Thalia nodded at Percy, and then punched him. </p><p>“Ow! I didn’t miss you at all, Pinecone face!” Percy glared. “Okay, well I mean I did miss you a tiny bit-“, Thalia glared back at him “-okay! I missed you a lot and my every moment of existence was lamenting your absence! Happy?” </p><p>Thalia gasped. “Is my little brat waxing poetic?”</p><p>Percy rolled his eyes and hugged Thalia. “I’ll have you know that I do have my moments.”<br/>Thalia grinned. “Yep. Especially when I’m involved.” She winked, and Percy groaned. </p><p>“Can we head in, sis? I’m beginning to think you like Percy more than me now.” Jason asked, laughing. Thalia glared at him, then reached out and ruffled his hair. Which was funny, considering that she was a good head and a half shorter than him. “Okay little bro. Don’t worry, I get that you’re eager to meet Piper. I am too, though not as much as you maybe.”</p><p>The three of them laughed and headed in. Not before Thalia knocked out a passing security guard who asked her for her number at the desk, though.</p><p>                                                                                                                                           XxXxXx </p><p>The inside of the hotel was even grander than the outside. Gilded carpets lined the floors, elaborate wallpapers adorned the walls, and huge chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Waiters bustled about, serving various tables, their arms practically a blur. </p><p>Percy hastily called out his apologies to a lady he had bumped. He hadn’t been looking where he was going, his eyes fixated on the huge aquarium that adorned a wall, filled with various breeds of exotic fish. Jason chuckled and Thalia rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Are you alright, Miss?” Percy asked. The lady didn’t reply. She was looking at Thalia with a weird expression. “Thals?” She breathed out. Thalia’s eyes widened comically. “Annabeth!” She yelled and hugged the lady, oblivious of all the stares she received. When Percy looked in confusion to Jason, he saw that he had already, somehow, managed to meet Piper and was leading her to their table. He looked back a Thalia in confusion. “Who’s this, Thalia?” He asked.</p><p>Thalia chuckled. “Kelp head, the person you bumped into is Annabeth Chase, my best friend and the smartest person in whatever room she enters. Annabeth, the doofus here who tripped you is Percy Jackson.” </p><p>Percy couldn’t believe his eyes. <br/>This Annabeth looked nothing like the one he had imagined. She was athletic and had blonde princess curls, besides a tan that showed that she definitely liked beaches.<br/>Her eyes, however, where what Percy couldn’t stop staring at. Stormy grey, they contrasted with the rest of her image, and constantly looked around, as if assessing and analyzing everyone and everything. </p><p>Percy jumped when he realized Annabeth had introduced herself and was holding out her hand. </p><p>“You have pretty eyes-I mean, nice to meet you, I’m Percy” he sputtered. <br/>Thalia burst out laughing. “A few seconds and she’s already got you speechless! This is even better than when Jason met Piper!” </p><p>She walked off, eager to tease Jason, since she had done her share of embarrassing Percy. </p><p>Annabeth chuckled. “Well, I do believe that’s the first time someone has complimented my eyes. A majority of people are simply unnerved by them.” <br/>Percy raised a brow. “You serious? I think they’re pretty.” <br/>Annabeth nodded. “I think we’ve established that”, she said, smiling. <br/>“For sure! I mean, shall we, uh, head to the tables?” Percy asked.<br/> Annabeth nodded. </p><p>“So, what do you do?” Percy suddenly asked Annabeth, as they walked to the tables.<br/> She looked up inquiringly. “I mean, what do you major in?” Percy hurriedly added. <br/>Annabeth’s grey eyes began to sparkle. “Oh, I major in architecture with a side degree in art. I am really interested in ancient architecture, I mean, you wouldn’t believe in how many ancient  monuments and capitals the golden ratio is secretly referenced to, and..” </p><p>Percy had no idea what Annabeth was talking about, but she looked so happy he didn’t want to stop her. </p><p>“...so wouldn’t you agree that the fact that the Romans incorporated Greek ideologies into their architecture just improved upon the already well established system?”</p><p>Percy blinked. The Romans and the Greeks did what now? </p><p>“Er..Sure, I agree with what ever you’re saying, since I’m taking careful notes never to enter a debate against you.” <br/>Annabeth suddenly blushed. “I did it again, didn’t I?” She asked. <br/>“Did what now?” Percy replied, confused.<br/>Annabeth sighed. “My friends always tell me that whenever I talk about architecture, I become dead to the world. They usually just walk away when I enter one of my ‘tirades against humanity’s ignorance’.” </p><p>Her what now? </p><p>Percy nodded. “Well, I think it’s great that you’re so into it. I mean, the way your eyes light up and you smile when you talk about stuff I’ll probably never understand? I think it’s cute-er-I mean, nice.” Annabeth laughed again. </p><p>“Hey lovebirds! If you don’t hurry up, we’ll finish the meal without you two!”</p><p>Percy groaned. <br/>The ever tactful Thalia. <br/>He looked at Annabeth, who shrugged and added, “Let’s go. Thals goes crazy if she misses her food, but don’t let her know I told you that.” Percy chuckled, and they hurried up to the table.</p><p>“Hey Pipes!” Percy called out a greeting, before returning the hug she gave him. <br/>“So nice to see you, Percy!” She exclaimed. “I would introduce you to Annabeth, but I’m sure that at this point you know her better than I do”, she smiled mischievously.</p><p>Percy threw his hands in the air. “Seriously, guys? We literally just walked from the entrance of the hotel to this table!” <br/>Jason snickered. “Perce, bro, last time I checked, a walk of this distance took two minutes, not ten.”</p><p>“Shut up Grace. You know how long into the night you-mph!” Jason hurriedly covered Percy’s mouth. “Thalia’s here, genius!” <br/>Percy grinned and whispered, “So, if I don’t tell her how long you talk to Piper at night, you’ll quit teasing me and a girl I just met?”</p><p>Jason looked at Percy like he was an idiot. </p><p>Percy raised a brow.<br/>Jason sighed. “Fine, I’ll tone it down a bit. But that’s it.”</p><p>Percy shrugged. “Fair enough.” </p><p>                                                                                                                                              XxXxXx </p><p>The five of them soon ordered their food, and sat around the table, the oh-so-familiar awkward silence now taking up the time. <br/>Percy cleared his throat, and blurted the first thought that entered his head. “So, uh, anyone want to head down to the beach to surf later?” </p><p>Piper snorted. “In this? Percy, I get that your brain is soggy from all the swimming, but don’t let it come out so evidently. I mean-”<br/> Annabeth shook her head. “Actually, brain dehydration is a thing. The brain requires the optimum amount of water to-”</p><p>“Owl head, chill out, we’re not attacking your boyfriend.” Thalia deadpanned. </p><p>Annabeth turned red. “My what? He’s not my boyfriend! We just met!”<br/>Percy nodded. “Yeah, Pinecone face. What are you talking about?” </p><p>Thalia muttered something about ‘oblivious fools’, but didn’t say anything.</p><p>Just then, Percy’s phone rang. <br/>It was Grover.<br/> “Uh, guys? I’ll be right back.” Percy said, before hurrying to the exit. He picked up the call. </p><p>“Percy!” he heard Grover’s enthusiastic voice.<br/>“Hey G-man. Is it important? I’m kinda busy right  now.”<br/>“Are you kidding? Coach called up. He’s going to sue you, don’t ask me how, if you don’t turn up for practice. Also, I finally managed to get the ultra rare Poseidon Hurricane  card.”</p><p>Percy almost dropped the phone, partly because his coach had, well, threatened to sue him (not that that was new), but mostly because Grover had just stated that he had a Poseidon card. Percy was crazy about Poseidon, even though Mythomagic was a secret obsession Grover and he shared with Nico, a guy (read emo) from college. <br/>Well, it wasn’t a secret from Jason, but how else was he supposed to explain why Grover and Nico walked into their room with cards? <br/>“I’ll be there in a minute.” Percy replied.</p><p>He ran back to the table. “I’m sorry guys, but coach called, and he said he’ll kill me if I don’t turn up for practice. Save me some food?” <br/>Piper stuck her tongue out. “Sucks to suck. If there’s some left, you may get it.” <br/>Percy sighed and nodded, before grabbing his jacket and leaving.</p><p>Turns out, the coach was, as usual, exaggerating, and wouldn’t actually sue Percy, just shout at him and then gruffly add, “Now get lost. I’m giving you a break, so move it! And extra laps tomorrow!” <br/>Percy grinned. Coming from coach Hedge, that was basically a get out of jail free card. Speaking of cards...</p><p>Percy had no idea how he ended up spending an hour with Grover. He was glad however, to have the Poseidon Hurricane card in his pocket, even if he had to promise Grover his epic Zeus Lightning  and Hercules Strength cards. Sigh. It was worth it, though, to Percy, who smiled as he fingered the card in his pocket. </p><p>Percy frowned as he walked back to the car. Wasn’t he supposed to be somewhere? Was he forgetting something? Swimming practice? Cards? Food? He never forgot about food...unless..the hotel! Thalia would probably kill him for being so late!</p><p>He ran to his car and sped to the hotel.</p><p>                                                                                                                                              XxXxXx </p><p>“Nice to see you turn up early.” Jason remarked, dryly, as a woebegone Percy sat down at the table.<br/>Percy wrung his hands. “Guys, you know how coach Hedge is.” He tried. Piper shook her head and Thalia snorted, while Annabeth was looking quite intently at Percy’s- pant pocket? What was up with that?</p><p>“Well, there’s no food for you now, Swimmer boy.” Thalia stated. <br/>Percy scratched his neck. “Let’s head down for some ice cream then? My treat.” Percy added, guilty. <br/>Jason chuckled, and replied, with a meaningful glance at Thalia, “We were counting on that. That’s why we didn’t go overboard with the desert.” <br/>Percy scowled. “I’m glad I’m the ice cream man, then.” He got up from his seat. “Let’s go already.”</p><p>The five of them walked to the nearby ice cream store. <br/>Percy hung at the back, and strangely enough, Annabeth joined him, while Piper and Thalia in front of them took turns at embarrassing Jason.</p><p>“That Poseidon Hurricane is nice, I’ve not seen one up close before, even though I prefer Athena Wise” Annabeth stated, while Percy almost collapsed on the floor. </p><p>“What? Err-I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Percy exclaimed, his voice a bit higher than it usually should be. </p><p>Annabeth rolled her eyes. “You’re the swim team captain, Thalia told me. And you’re mentally a twelve year old. Plus, you’re horrible at hiding; pro tip-the card goes all the way into your pocket, not halfway, if you want to hide it. Besides, there’s no way your coach grilled you for that long. You were trading cards.” She stated, as if she was merely presenting few observations that lead to an inevitable conclusion.</p><p>Percy sighed. Annabeth wasn’t just smart, she was scary smart. “Wise girl, you’ve got to promise me you won’t tell the others about this. I’ll-I’ll even give you my spare Athena Wise card!”</p><p>Annabeth quirked a brow. “Wise girl?”</p><p>Percy shrugged. “You’re smart. Scary smart. So I thought it was a good nickname. Besides, you even know about Mythomagic cards! How is that even possible? If Thalia finds out about this, I’ll never live this down!”<br/>Annabeth chuckled. “I’ve always been a fan of Greek myths. Mythomagic was a hobby of mine when I was younger. I accept your deal.”</p><p>Percy hugged Annabeth without thinking, and then quickly retracted, both of their faces red from the unexpected contact.</p><p>They lapsed into silence again. </p><p>“So, uh, what flavor of ice cream do you like?” Percy asked, anxious to break the silence.<br/>“Mint. Besides being a decent flavor, it also is refreshing to the mouth and is antimicrobial in action. What about you?”<br/>Percy chuckled. “I like chocolate, because it’s well, chocolate.”<br/>Annabeth laughed. “You’re such a seaweed brain.”</p><p>“Seaweed what now?”</p><p>“Sea weed brain. Piper was right, your brain must be damaged from all the time you spend swimming.”<br/>Percy frowned. “I’ll have you know that I’m completely normal a good amount of the time.”<br/>“And the times you’re not normal?”<br/>“Oh look- the ice cream shop!” Percy said, quickly. Annabeth bumped Percy with her shoulder, but didn’t say anything. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                XxXxXx </p><p>“I’ll have two chocolate ices, two strawberry ices and a mint one.” Percy said, before reaching out and paying. <br/>He miraculously brought the tray in one piece back to the table where the others sat.</p><p>“I’ve taken the liberty of ordering.” He announced. </p><p>Thalia took one look at the tray and crinkled her nose. “I get the strawberry and the chocolate ones, Percy, but what on Earth convinced you to try mint?”<br/>“It’s not for me, Thals. It’s for your friend Annabeth.”</p><p>Thalia looked betrayed. She turned to Annabeth, and asked,”All this while, you never told me about your horrible taste in ice creams, but you meet Percy for a couple of minutes and he already knows? Gee, Annabeth, you sure are inspiring trust.”<br/>Annabeth turned red. “Well, he asked, since he was the one buying. You never asked.”<br/>Thalia shrugged. “Sure, but something tells me it was more than that. A lot of things actually.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Percy quickly asked.</p><p>Piper waved her hand. “That” she said, pointing at Percy, “is exactly what I meant. See, you’re so overeager to defend your girlfriend even though you just met her a while ago.”<br/>Percy groaned. Strangely enough, he didn’t want to get even more embarrassed in front of Annabeth. “She’s not my girlfriend, for the last time, Piper! You yourself said that we just met. Could we please just eat?” He asked, looking at Jason for support. </p><p>Jason shrugged. “Sure, but you can’t ignore the chemistry.”<br/>“Chemistry? What Chemistry?”<br/>Jason grinned. “You’ll see. It’s like, when you and Annabeth get talking, the rest of us don’t exist.”<br/>“Not true.”<br/>Jason nodded. “Suit yourself.” And dug into the ice cream.</p><p>                                                                                                                                                          XxXxXx </p><p>Five ice creams and several Percabeth teasings later, the five were finally ready to split up. After saying farewell to Thalia, Jason turned to Percy. “I’m heading off with Piper for a bit. Be back in a while.”</p><p>Percy chuckled, and nodded. “Try keeping the PDA to a minimum. I’m surprised you didn’t kiss too much when we were here. Does Thalia scare you that much?”<br/>Jason just threw his scarf at Percy. “You too Perce, don’t get too cozy with Annabeth, alright?”<br/>Percy turned red. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, cuz.”</p><p>“So, are we just going to stare at Jason and Piper as they walk away, or are we going somewhere?”</p><p>Percy blinked. His mind had been...elsewhere, imagining a similar couple walking down the road.<br/>“Uh, sure. I can drop you at your place, if it’s not a problem with you.”<br/>Annabeth nodded.</p><p>They slowly walked to Percy’s car. </p><p>Outside, the wind was blowing, and soft flakes of snow began to coat everything in sight. Leaves rustled in the wind, and a couple of birds chirped. Most people were inside their homes now, not willing to brave the cold. The few that strayed here and there moved quickly, away from the biting wind and cold. The pavement was filed with tracks of people hurrying off to their warm homes.</p><p>Percy noticed Annabeth was shivering, and took of his jacket, offering it to her. She had worn a sleeveless dress, while he had a jacket on top of his suit. It would probably ruin the suit, but he honestly couldn’t care less.</p><p>“I’m going to pretend you did not just act like the most cliché boyfriend ever and offer me your coat, because honestly, it’s just too c-cold.” Annabeth shivered.<br/>Percy took in a deep breath and pulled Annabeth closer to him, and sighed in relief when Annabeth merely shifted her body to lean into his.<br/>“Boyfriend?” He asked.<br/>Annabeth rolled her eyes. “I said like a boyfriend, seaweed-for-brains. Not boyfriend. Not yet.”<br/>“Oh.” Percy said, disappointed. <br/>Annabeth sighed internally as well. Percy could be so oblivious sometimes. You were supposed to ask.</p><p>Percy and Annabeth may or may not have forgotten about the time when they decided to debate the pros and cons of the Hypnos Mythomagic card. Percy was just glad someone else liked the cards, and Annabeth was just shocked that Percy could actually put forward coherent and quite logical arguments, when it was about something he liked. <br/>She still won the debate though, there was no way Hypnos was overrated- he was underrated, really. </p><p>After a while, noticing it was getting dark, Percy sighed, and revved up his Prius. The old engine creaked, and then sputtered to life. Percy stepped on the accelerator, and the car slowly began to make its way down Manhattan.</p><p>“I guess we’ve gotta head to your place now, Wise girl. I mean” he added quickly, “I’ve got to drop you there.” <br/>Annabeth smiled, and Percy felt his heart flutter at the sight of her smile in the moonlight. <br/>“Sure. It’s not too far from here, have you heard of Camp Juno?”</p><p>Percy may have stepped on the brakes a little too hard.</p><p>“Percy! Are you insane?” Annabeth nearly shouted.<br/>“You’re kidding, right?” Percy responded, oblivious to Annabeth’s ire. “You mean you live barely a block away from me and I haven’t seen you this whole time?”</p><p>Annabeth sighed. Percy tended to have a one-track mind, but she couldn’t stay angry at those adorable sea-green eyes for long. <br/>“What are you talking about?” She asked, annoyed.<br/>“I stay at Camp Jupiter, and I sometimes head over to drop Jason at Juno’s, where he meets Piper. I’ve seen a lot of girls, but not you.”</p><p>“And what if you had seen me, but forgotten?”<br/>“I’m sure I’d never forget a face like yours.”<br/>Annabeth flushed. “I don’t, well, go out a lot. I tend to stay indoors and read, or draw, or sketch, or whatever. <br/>Outside? If necessary only.”</p><p>Percy grinned. “Well then, if you’re going out with me, you’d being going outside a lot more. It’s good for your health, and you know that.”<br/>“I can survive. And why did you assume I’m going out with you?” Annabeth looked inquiringly at Percy, who suddenly looked really interested in the road ahead.</p><p>“It’s just that you, uh, you’re something else, Annabeth. You’re brave, and smart, and amazing and-” Percy shook his head. “You love Mythomagic, for crying out loud!”<br/>Annabeth grinned. “So you just want another person to geek about Mythomagic with?” She asked, her voice level, though her heart was speeding faster than the car she was in.<br/>“No! I mean, yes, but that’s not why I asked you out.”<br/>“You asked me out? When did this happen?”</p><p>“Right now.” Percy said, before he pulled over, and looking at Annabeth earnestly, asked, “Annabeth Chase, will you go out with me?”<br/>“Chase?”<br/>“I do my research. Also, Jason may or may not have told me your second name in exchange for an ice-cream later. So, will you go out with me?”<br/>Annabeth cocked her head. “Hmm. That’s a difficult question. Good thing I know the answer.”</p><p>She waited, enjoying watching Percy squirm nervously.<br/>“Annabeth, you’re not helping here.” Percy finally said. </p><p>Annabeth giggled, leant over, and pecked Percy on the cheek. <br/>“Does that answer your question?” She asked.<br/>“Well, you missed my mouth.” Percy deadpanned.</p><p>Annabeth punched him. <br/>Percy grinned. “I’m kidding. What do you say we meet at 4 tomorrow? I’ve got to show you my collection.” </p><p>Annabeth smiled back. “I’d love to see it.”</p><p>Eventually, some driving (and maybe a bit of kissing) later, the two of them finally drove to Camp Juno. </p><p>Annabeth rested her head on Percy’s shoulder, and the two just sat in the car for a while, enjoying each other’s company. </p><p>Till Percy’s window was violently knocked on.</p><p>When an annoyed Percy let the window down, he let out a shocked gasp. “Leo? What are you doing here?”<br/>Leo grinned. “Nothing man, just heading out for a stroll. Working at the garage sure gets sweaty sometimes, but it gets my big guns running.” Leo kissed his biceps, while Percy crinkled his nose. </p><p>Just then, Leo spotted Annabeth. “Hey! You’re the oversmart debate girl! Annabeth!” He called, waving at her.<br/>Annabeth gave Leo a death glare, and he backed off, nervous, before he grinned again and turned to Percy. “I wasn’t interrupting, was I?”<br/>Percy glared back, and tried to punch Leo through the window, who ducked, and called out as he ran back. “Keep the PDA to a minimum. And don’t forget that I still have your room keys with me!” Leo ran off into the night.</p><p>Room keys? What room keys?</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                            XxXxXx </p><p>Percy offered to walk Annabeth to the entrance of Camp Juno. Annabeth shrugged. “Fine, so that you can get your jacket back.”<br/>“That’s not what I-“<br/>Annabeth silenced Percy with a kiss, while he grumbled about ‘unfair advantages.’<br/>“Alls fair in love and war, Percy.” Annabeth smiled sweetly.</p><p>When they reached the door, Annabeth turned to give Percy his jacket, and he took it. It was cold outside. </p><p>“See you tomorrow?”<br/>Annabeth nodded. “Yes. After all, you do owe me a card. That’s literally half the reason I’m coming.”<br/>“And the other half?”<br/>Annabeth leaned over and pecked Percy’s lips. “Just because you’re you. Satisfied?”<br/>Percy grinned, hugged Annabeth and left.</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                               XxXxXx </p><p>Maybe Percy shouldn’t have turned on the volume on the radio all the way up when he reached Camp Jupiter, but whatever. He was happy. Besides, he turned down the volume when an irate Nico told him to ‘shut up’ from the room he was sleeping in, whichever room that was. More likely it was just a dark closet.</p><p>Percy ran up the stairs, whistling, and bumped into Jason. </p><p>“Cousin? Are you alright? What are you doing out so late? Weren’t you supposed to head back after the ice-creams?”<br/>Percy grinned. “I’m quite fine, good sir.”<br/>“Good sir? Who are you and what have you done with Percy?”<br/>Percy ignored him and headed to the room, opening the door with a click.</p><p>He stopped at the door, staring stupidly at the wall opposite him in the room.</p><p>Jason caught up. “Percy, what going-oh!” </p><p>He saw it too.</p><p>The whole wall was covered with ‘Percy+Annabeth 4evr’ spray painted on it.</p><p>Jason rolled on the ground with laughter. “So, you did  ask her out. Wait until Thalia hears about this!” He gasped in laughter, but then slowly frowned. Unlike Percy, Jason was a stickler to the rules, and he was pretty sure ‘no graffiti on the walls’ was one. Repainting the wall would be annoying. </p><p>They did, however,  have a precedent to this case, so Jason just looked meaningfully at Percy, who nodded. </p><p>Leo opened his room door to find the words ‘Revenge, Valdez. Not so hot now, are you?’ Spray painted on his wall.</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                   XxXxXx </p><p>A/N: Hope you like it. Please review, I love reading your reviews. Especially criticism, but not flames.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>